It has previously been shown that it was possible to destroy tumors by administering nanoparticles to tumors and by heating these nanoparticles by the application of an alternating magnetic field (Alphandery et al. (2001) ACSNano 5:6279-6296).
Under these conditions, efficient tumor destruction is generally achieved when nanoparticles are homogenously distributed within the whole tumor volume.
However, this often requires administering a high quantity of nanoparticles. Besides, heating is then such that surrounding healthy tissues may be affected.